A Twist In The Story: You And Me
by SkyLux16
Summary: Story about Harry Potter and his new sibling Skyy Banks. Same ol' story different perspective. Harry Potter and the Soccer's Stone with a twist.


_**A Twist In The Story**_

_You and Me_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- It all belongs to J.K Rowling

Yes this is that Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone story with a twist. From a different perspective.

_Early morning on July 31__st__,1990 , Diagon Alley was packed. As usual I found my self in a troublesome situation. Several kids huddling, surrounding me, in circle forcing me into a fight. With a temper of mine, it wasn't hard to give in. A tall, not so built, blue eyes, dark-brown hair stood in front of me and roughly reached my wrist, hurting me, yelling at me. "You are such a dimwit! You and that little friend of yours" everyone around us giggled, mimicked, and cheered him "Drake! Drake!" "Yeah you tell 'em !" I turned and look at ever single kid surrundin' me, I was sick and tired of all this drama, it was just a matter of seconds before I ticked. " I'm the dimwit! Have you, looked at yourself in the mirror lately! All of you! And It's H-E-R, Her! Not 'em!" _

_Drake, still having a hold on me, shook me like a doll " Ha! Making me laugh already Banks!" his sarcasm made me blow up, I socked his chest as hard as I could. That certainly did not help my situation, he just raised his hand so close to slapping me, suddenly a boy made his way through the crowd. " Let Go! Let go of her!" He stood in between Drake and I. He was light skinned, black hair, and beautiful green eyes. Everyone, even Drake, ran off like little girls. I let a breath of relief leave my chest, and with a smile, confused look, turned and looked at the boy. His eyes meeting mine, " Thank you! Really You're a life saver! I can't think of what my Father, Devon Banks, would have done to me!" He Looked a bit confused, shaking his head he spoke softly " Don't worry. It was nothing" his hand reaching mine. He takes a look at my wrist " that ought to leave a bruise" he smiled. " I'm Skyy, Skyy Banks" I reach and shake his hand " Who might you be?" his eyes shinned and his smile grew a big wider " You don't know who I am?" " Must I?" " No, well my name is, Harry Potter"_

_The famous, most talked about, the boy who lived was standing right in front of me. I guess he noticed the shock expression on my face and my eyes growing wide open, he almost walked away fast, as if I was gonna tackle him, which I wouldn't. " Harry Potter? The Harry Potter!" he nodded, to worried to even respond, " Wicked! Don't worry I am not gonna treat you like a star. You are a friend" I gave him a smile to re assure him I was not lying. " Thank you, and Friend?" "Yeah, you saved my life the least I can do is offer you my friendship" I chuckled. His cheeks turning slightly red " Well-" he was cut off by this very tall, long, bushy, brown hair, a kind of long-short beard man. " Harry, we ought to be on our way, Mate" he turned to me ,as soon as he noticed me that is, " Oh, And who may you be?" he asked curios. It took me a few seconds to get over his appearance for words to be able to come out of my mouth " Skyy, and You Are?" I Couldn't believe it You are, was that really what just came out of my mouth, I thought to myself. " I' m Rubius Hagrid, You're a Banks aren't you?" " Yes sir, How'd-" " You have your mother's smile" Harry was lost, troubled and most of all curios " Uhm, Hagrid, you know her? How?" he turned his attention to Harry. " Well, now Harry, the Banks' are a well-" this time I cut him off " My family is rich, and Devon Banks is the one who is well known" Hagrid understood were I was coming from, he did not say another word on the topic. " Well, mate, were you headin' to?" he asked as he smiled. " To, uh, Gringrotts?" I answered with a question. " The Wizarding Bank?" Harry exclaimed. " We are going there right now, come with us?" he pauses and turns to Hagrid "can she?" he did his best puppy eyes. " Sure she can, if she wants to" now both looking at me with weird looks on their faces " Sure!" giving them a smile._

_While we made our way through the crowd, Hagrid showed Harry every spot in Diagon Alley. Harry stopped and took a look at a broomstick, Nimbus 2000, then cached up to us." Well here we are" Hagrid points to the white, huge, terrifying building in front of us. We walked in, making our way to the head goblin, Hagrid asked him to let Harry and me into our vaults. " Do Mr. Potter and Ms. Banks have their keys?" he looked at us, quickly I hid behind Harry, as he was taller than me, his look as creepy as a wolf's. " Here they are" coughing , he hands the keys over. They escort us to Harry's vault first. The vault opened, gold filled the whole vault. " Wow" Harry's eyes had a twinkled in them. " You Didn't think you're parents would leave you with out a dime, now did ya?" Hagrid stated. Next was my vault. " Ms. Banks, it seems there is a code to open this vault" the goblin said. Both Hagrid and Harry glanced at each other then me. " Oh, that's right" I walk a little closer to the vault, with my finger made a star and whispered "Raikiri" the vaults door opened. Harry's look was what I expected. " Wow! I thought I had money" he laughed. " Let's get out of here already" I shrugged him off. We needed one more vault which was Professor Dumbledore's business. Once we got out of Gringrotts, Harry, Hagrid, and I went shopping for our things. Soon after that I had to take off. "Bye, I have to meet my family" pausing for a minute, my face turning slightly sad, " somewhere" I waved goodbye. Harry Stood up and grabbed my hand, turned me over and gave me a nice necklace, he must have bought during our shopping spree, I looked at him with a huge smile " What is this for?" I asked. " For a dear friend of mine. Won't want her to forget about me, now do we?" we both let out a huge laugh. " Harry!" I pushed him softly. "It's You and I" he smiled, as I walk away, he waves good bye. Since that moment on I knew there was something big in the way. Something that would change not only my life but Harry's too. _

_Not the best story, I know, trying my best though. Kind of new to the whole writing stories and it's very fun but I suck. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. _


End file.
